Sign Language: A Gaara Vignette
by Word Jester
Summary: Love can overcome any obstacle. Even a language barrier. Told from the viewpoint of my original character's older sister.


_**Based loosely off a quote that I had come across:**_

_**"When my sister was younger she came home from school one day and demanded I take her to the library so she could get books on sign language. I asked why? She told me there was a new kid at school who was deaf and she wanted to befriend him. Today I stood beside her at their wedding watching her sign 'I do'".**_

* * *

A roar of frustration escaped from my mouth as I tripped over what seemed like the _**hundredth **_plastic toy that was littered across the living room floor, effectively spilling all the clothes that were once tucked into my arms all over the place. With death threats flying out of my mouth I began to begrudgingly pick up the clothes, my thoughts trained on disemboweling a certain seven year old who was lucky enough to be off at school.

"I could rip her little head off! I have told her time and time again to clean up after herself! Why doesn't the little twerp ever listen?" With the clothes securely tucked within my arms once more, I restarted my trek to the washroom.

When all the clothes were sorted and lined up to be washed and dried I returned to the living room to tackle the next obstacle: the dozens of pieces of toys scattered across the wood. It was even worse than I thought! And it was as I finally made up my mind to clean up a mess that wasn't mine that the front door to our small apartment flew open and a small streak of blonde raced into the house. It was only when it stopped that I recognized the streak to be my little sister.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to run in the house?" I snapped. I fully intended to scold her further on the subject but was distracted by another, more pressing problem. "Is that mud on your shoes!"

"I need you to take me to the library."

I was struck stupid by the odd, sudden request. Words were lost on me as I took in my sister's oddly determined face; it didn't look as if she would take no as an answer.

"I want to get a book on sign language!" She went on to explain, as if anticipating my next response.

"Sign language?" I repeated dumbly. I scratched my head slowly as I tried to decipher her hidden reason behind her request. She was never one for books, much less learning anything that didn't have to do with the shinobi lifestyle. My curiosity was piqued. "Why the sudden interest?"

She sighed loudly, as if exasperated by my questions. If I hadn't know any better I would have thought she fancied me an imbecile asking thousands of redundant questions and missing the entire point of the dire situation.

"There is this boy at school who is deaf and I want to be friends with him. I thought if he couldn't speak my language then maybe I could learn to speak his. Now can we go?" She stomped her foot with impatience to further her point.

I chuckled at her behavior. "Alright, alright, we'll go get your book, just let me get my keys first!" I returned with the keys soon enough and we were soon out the door and headed to the library.

"And don't think this is getting you out of cleaning up your mess! As soon as we get home not only are you picking up those toys but you are also getting the mud off the floor!"

"Awe, Kazue!"

_**..…Years Later…..**_

And of course my dear little sister forgot to mention to me that the "deaf" boy she was trying to befriend would one day be the future Hokage, Sabaku no Garra. She also failed to realize that the boy was not deaf either; he was just a shy little boy who preferred silence over talking.

And yet who would have thought that I would see the two standing together, years later, about to take one of the most important steps of their lives.

"And do you, Airi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?" the long-winded priest asked.

The whole village of Suna watched with bated breath as Airi, my sweet little sister turned to her soon-to-be-husband and offered him a shy smile. She only had eyes for him as she blindly handed me her bouquet of flowers and motioned with her hands the two words that would bring them together as husband and wife: "I do."

* * *

_***Sidenote: I hope the meaning of the last sentence was not lost on you all but if it was…the gesturing of her hands was meant as an inside joke between Airi, Kazue, and Gaara; in a sense sign language brought Airi and Gaara together so it was just something sweet to do at their wedding. Was that an epic fail?***_


End file.
